


A fashionable Snow White

by metalshootingstar



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Poisoning, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: Seven cousins, an evil aunt...and a poisoned apple tart. Who knew that David was the Snow White, to Patrick's Prince Charming?





	A fashionable Snow White

"So, they definitely know about me right? and about us?" Asked David, not exactly wanting a repeat of Patrick's birthday. His fiance smiled, and hugged David closely as he looked into those dark eyes.

"Yes, I told them about you and...about us. After telling my mom and dad, I still felt..nervous but I told my aunt and my cousins, and they can't wait to come and meet you. Do you know about them?" Asked Patrick, reassuring...but also teasing him in the last part. David chuckled, and nodded. "Care to name them?"

"Your aunt's name is Mallory, she's the youngest between her and your mom. You have seven cousins, ranging from in their 30's to one whose in college. From oldest to youngest here's James, Michael, Felicity, Kevin, Brianna, Samuel, and Dorothy. " Said David, making Patrick chuckle and nod because yes David had been listening which was good. He was close with his cousins, and he wanted them to love David as much as he did...well maybe not as much as He personally did but he wanted them to be close. To get along and for his family to accept David as the Roses had accepted him.

They looked up, when a college student walked in and Patrick smiled.

"And there's one now."

"Wait? what? already?" Asked David, though Patrick said nothing as he immediately went over and she smiled squealing as Patrick enveloped her in a big bear hug. David smiled, but was immediately trying to prepare himself because this was a member of Patrick's family. He looked at the girl who too looked as cute as a button, with these thick brown curls and big brown eyes.

"Dory, this is my fiance, David. David, this is Dorothy." Said Patrick.

"Hi, sorry I um...I'm just a little...-"

"No it's ok, I am intimidating, I mean look at me." She says sarcastically, as she motions to herself making David chuckle.

"Oh my God you're definitely related." Said David, making her giggle as Patrick lightly patted her head. He smiles as the two start catching up, it's refreshing to see...a sheer contrast to the life he used to lead. There's nothing but warmth and love, when they talk to each other. Even their teasing is light, and friendly, and honestly it almost makes him want something like that.

"-Hey, so what do they sell at the cafe?" Asked Dorothy curiously.

"Oh! I'll go show you, uh David do you mind looking after the store?" Asked Patrick.

"Oh no, go ahead." Said David sincerely, he smiles as the two of them walk off and as soon as they're gone, a woman walks in and he sees a vague resemblance to Marcy on her face. Which meant.

"Oh hi, you must be Patrick's Aunt Mallory, I'm David his fiance. " Said David, extending his hand out to her. The woman looked at him up and down, taking in the black and white Givenchy sweater, golden rings, and his overall presence before smiling and walking in, David recoiled his hand and cleared his throat. "Um, Patrick and Dorothy went to the cafe but they should be back soon. "

"Oh yes I saw them leave not a moment ago, but I just figured I'd stop by." Said Mallory, as she lightly stroked the table with one of her fingers before looking at it making David wince. "When is the last time this was cleaned?"

"An hour ago." He replied, to which she nodded.

He looks at her up and down, she's wearing all black and her dark hair is pinned up. He doesn't know why, but currently she's bringing to mind an evil queen sort of vibe...especially since ok who wears a cloak? It's a nice cloak, but it's still a cloak. He knows that Patrick's aunt works as a principal and that's actually kind of scary...also probably a better example of what she's giving off. Evil Principal. She goes over, and he smiles awkwardly, as she places a hand on his chin and lifts it up ever so slightly.

"So, you're the infamous David, I've heard so much about you." She says, as she looks him over once more. "I was expecting Patrick to someone much...different."

"Oh right um...Rachel." He said, and suddenly the good feeling from earlier is gone, as he fiddles with one of his rings.

"Well, even then. When Patrick said he fell in love with a man, and was going to marry him. I was expecting a man who was more...worthy of him. Someone hard working and, dependable. All qualities I just..don't get from you. "Said Mallory, and David immediately bit his lip, he wanted to defend himself of course he did but it was like the words weren't coming out. "You seem nice. But Patrick deserves a man who, will make him happy for the rest of his life not...someone like you."

"What does that mean?" Asked David softly.

"For lack of a better term. Used. After all, you've been with other men and women, whose to say Patrick isn't one more person in your long list of people failed romances. I don't want Patrick getting hurt, just because you think it would be fun to try the domestic thing for a little bit and then give up when it gets hard." She replied, and David was taken aback.

"Ok, um I don't know what...look I think there's been a misunderstanding, I love Patrick and I would never do anything to hurt him for one. Two I...yes I have been with a lot of people I won't deny that. But Patrick...he's everything to me, and I mean that with my whole heart. He's amazing and this isn't something I'm just trying out for the hell of it I love him. "Said David, making her chuckle and he whimpered lightly as her grip around his jaw tightened and was actually hurting him.

"Right, well all I know is. My nephew deserves better than you, and hopefully he sees that before and puts a stop to all this. He deserves a better man. A more responsible man, who hasn't been...soiled."She replied, and that left David speechless, what was this lady's problem? "You're not good enough for him."

David wanted to say more, but in that moment Patrick and Dorothy walked in and immediately she let go. Then she was all smiles, and greeted Patrick with a hug and kisses as he hugged her tightly. David smiled, that false public smile he's so used to giving. Her words swirling around in his head, as he nonchalantly rubbed his jaw where she's held him in a vice grip. What exactly had Patrick told her about? What was with her...judgement of him? Though immediately it wasn't about her...was she right? After al, he had been with plenty of other people, he'd gone through so many relationships that inevitably ended up going wrong. The single and common denominator in those relationships was...him. Had it been his fault they'd failed? Did that mean his relationship with Patrick was doomed to fail?

Mallory smiled softly at Patrick, as he spoke. She loved her nephew who was almost like a son to her. She loved and adored him, and knew he deserved far better than David Rose. The minute Patrick told her about him she had googled him, and the things she'd learned immediately made her know that David did not belong with Patrick. He was narcissistic, selfish, used goods, soiled, dirty, someone who didn't deserve her nephew. No David would only hurt him in the end. She needed to save Patrick, and get him away from David. Then hopefully, Patrick would find a man who was right for him.

"Come on dear, why don't we go find your brothers and sisters and let these two lovebirds have a moment alone." Said Mallory, placing a hand on Dorothy's shoulder. Her daughter nodded, and bade them goodbye before leaving.

Patrick chuckled and looked back, when he saw David standing there and looking at his rings in thought.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine, just admiring the rings you gave me. "Said David, not wanting to cause unnecessary drama. Patrick went over and his heart sunk, as he stepped forward. "What?"

"Are those bruises on your face?" Asked Patrick softly as David remembered how hard she'd grabbed him.

"No no um they...I don't think she meant to grab that hard, Patrick I-"

"She hurt you?" Asked Patrick incredulously. "I'm gonna."

"No, no you're not going to do anything. "Said David, immediately going over and getting infront of Patrick. He sighed, and gently placed his hands on Patrick's shoulders. "Patrick, I don't want you getting into a fight over me. I'm not worth, ruining your relationship with your aunt...I'm just not."

"David, I don't want you to get hurt. At all, I don't a member of my family hurting you in any way. This is not ok." Said Patrick.

"No it's not but, Patrick this is not the first time someone has left me with some type of injury it's fine. I will be fine. This was a one time thing, I promise and...I love you. I love that you want to protect me and be there for me but. I don't deserve that." Said David softly, and that broke Patrick's heart as he'd said that. Honestly he had no idea what was said, but he immediately wrapped his arms around David protectively.

"Hey of course you do, David. I love you, and you're the person who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don't know what happened or what she said to you but this is not ok. " Said Patrick, and David immediately hugged him tightly. "What happened?"

So David immediately told him what happened and everything she said, and with each thing Patrick hugged his husband just a little tighter. Because his aunt didn't know what she was talking about. David, was kind, and selfless, and had a heart that loved deeply and that protected people so fiercely he didn't know why anyone wouldn't love David Rose.

"I would never hurt you." Said David, as he kissed Patrick's cheek.

"I know," Said Patrick softly as he kissed him back. "I would never hurt you either. And what she said I'm sorry, it was out of line and wrong and she just doesn't understand that I'm happiest when I'm with you."

"That's...a little sad." Teased David softly, making Patrick chuckle. "But, I'm happiest with you too. You're the only one for me."

Later that night at dinner, the rest of Patrick's family was enthusiastic to meet David. James was a little grumpy, due to the constant phone calls from work because clearly something wasn't going right, Michael was a little bit tired due to the long flight, Felicity was just as shy and bashful as David was, Kevin was sick and sneezing most of the time, Dorothy was happy and ecstatic as before, Samuel was a little confused about some things but no less friendly. And Brianna seemed to be the most rational of the bunch. He looked up, as Patrick was outside speaking with his aunt hoping everything was going well but he was happy the others had accepted him.

"- No you don't understand Patrick, you need to find yourself a man who loves you, who understands you, who isn't ruined." She replied.

"David is not ruined for starters. I love him and like it or not he's the man I'm going to marry. You don't know David like I do, he even tried to smooth things over with mom and dad when he thought he'd messed things up." Said Patrick making her scoff.

"He's going to hurt you." She said as a matter of factly.

"No he's not. David loves me, and I love him he'd never do anything to hurt me." Said Patrick, just as serious as she was. "Aunt Mal, I love you. I really do, but please don't hurt David...don't make me choose between the two of you I can't do that."

"Can't? or won't?" She asked to his horror, because he didn't want to choose. He didn't want to choose between his fiance, or his family. She turned and walked away. Patrick sighed and went back inside. Mallory went back to the motel, and she saw a fruit basket provided by David himself. How quaint..but it gave her an idea. She took an apple from the basket and went to the bathroom. She took the apple and made a small apple tart...before dipping some drain cleaner in the mix. If Patrick wasn't going to get rid of David, she would.

The next day, she entered and saw David working by himself.

"Hello dear, is Patrick around?" She asked.

"Oh Patrick took the morning off to go spend some time with his cousins." He replied and she smiled.

"I see, well I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was...too hard on you. I'm sorry, but you must know that I want what's best for Patrick." She replied to which he nodded.

"I know, I love him and I feel the same way." He said with a smile, because maybe that talk worked. She smiled and pulled out the tupperware.

"I brought a peace offering, an apple tart." She replied, to which David smiled because oh that looked delicious.

"Oh my God that smells so good, thank you!" Exclaimed David, as he took the fork she offered, and took a bite. It tasted a little funny, but he wasn't one to turn away baked goods. He smiled at her when the minute he swallowed however. David immediately felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He coughed a bit, as there was a rawness to his throat. He massaged his throat a couple times, as his insides were twisting and turning. Wait, evil family member, apples...oh fuck. He looked up at her, but doubled over as the sharp pain his his gut and he fell to his knees in pain. He coughed as the sickly feeling of vomit was rising in his throat. He gasped lightly and looked up at her. "You."

"Did you really think I would let Patrick marry you? Oh no David." Said Mallory, as she knelt down and lightly stroked his cheek. David's face was beginning to lose all color, making him look almost snow white. She smiled softly, as he groaned and fell to the ground writhing in pain as he felt a pins and needles sensation. "You see, I love my nephew and I will do anything to protect him from people like you. He'll get over you, in time. Forget all about you, won't even remember your name, meanwhile you. Well, you'll either die or be stuck in a coma. Not sure which I'd prefer if I'm honest. As long as Patrick never sees you again."

With that she leaves. David groans lightly, and reaches for his phone, and his eyesight is blurry now and he can feel every part of him going numb. He just calls the first person on his contacts before letting his phone clatter to the ground.

"Hello? David? what"

"Lesis...les...hep...she." He whimpers but can't as he's groaning in pain.

"David? Are you ok? What's going on?" Asked Alexis.

"Pain...pai...help me." Is all he says as his body is weakening, and he swallows but that hurts his throat. He throws up, before coughing once more.

"Ok, ok um stay stay there I'm coming to get you." Is all she says, and a wave of relief washes over him. He tries to stand and walk a little further, but the pain forces him onto his knees and back on the ground. At least he didn't vomit on the ground he thinks. Everything is foggy and there's cotton in his ears as the room spins and it's fuzzy as things start fading. He looks up as he hears his sister's voice as she walks in.

"David?! David! "She exclaimed her voice echoing. "Ted! Call someone!"

Immediately she's at his side, and Alexis' eyes widen as she sees her brother looking so pale and his lips are starting to turn blue. Though she sees the apple tart on the counter, and she knits her brow as she looks up, before looking back down to David whose heartbeat is increasing.

"David, it's ok it's ok, Ted's calling an ambulance right now ok?" Said Alexis who was struggling not to panic. David groaned lightly, and gently she held his hand which he gripped tightly. He didn't want to let Alexis go, her hand was so warm. "David, please hold on a little bit longer ok?"

"mm tired." He says softly.

"I know you're tired, but can you wait a little? There's an ambulance coming, and I need you to not close your eyes or fall asleep ok?" Said Alexis with a sniff as she tried not to cry. Because her big brother was suffering, and she didn't know what the hell caused it or what to do. Ted set the phone down, and went to help David when instinctively Alexis hugged David and looked back at Ted who was not expecting that.

"Alexis, it's ok. I know you're scared, but right now we have to help David." Said Ted gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, letting him go. Ted was a vet but still a medical professional. "Ok big guy, hey I'm gonna need you to stay with me ok? The ambulance is coming but we're gonna need you to stay awake ok? Um what do you remember eating or drinking that caused it."

David groaned lightly, and pointed to the tart on the counter. Ted took it and smelled it, before immediately holding it away from his face.

"Ok it smells like apples, but it also smells like there's something else was in there. Did it taste weird when you ate it?" Asked Ted.

"mm-hm."Said David with a small nod.

"Where did you get it?"Asked Ted curiously.

"Patrick...aunt...p-poison..t don...don't tell plea...please"Said David.

"Patrick's aunt poisoned it?" Asked Alexis incredulously.

"mm-hm."Said David softly, making her sigh as she covered her mouth and looked up at Ted in horror. Her boyfriend however, remained calm because yes this was horrifying and he's freaking out on the inside. But he has to make sure David lives through this.

"David? Hey, you're doing a really good job. Ok? I'm just gonna need you to stay with me a little longer. " Pleaded Ted, making David smile softly the pain was still roaring and he felt so cold and so tired. "Listen, not to copy that one movie but you are not going to die right here ok? You're gonna marry Patrick and I know you don't like kids but personally I wanna be an uncle so maybe you should think about it. And you're gonna be rich again someday, and you and Patrick are gonna see the world and, and...you're gonna die an old man with Patrick...but you're not gonna die here on this floor after eating a weird dessert ok?"

Alexis gently reached over and held Ted's hand gripping it tightly making him sigh softly as he was struggling to keep himself together.

"He's right David, you're not supposed to die yet. Not right now, you're supposed to die when you're old and wrinkly, and after you've been married for like ever with Patrick and..and had lots and lots of kids and grandkids and you're gonna see me and Ted get married and have kids ourselves and...and we're all supposed to be happy. "Said Alexis, as she cradled her brother in her arms. He sighed softly and looked up at her as she struggled not to cry.

"M sorr..."He said softly, when he saw the pain in her eyes.

"No, no David please. You're my big brother, you're not supposed to leave me all alone. "She cried, as her shoulders began to shake and she cried harder. "Please don't leave me. Please don't."

David looked up at his sister, and a part of him wanted to keep fighting for her. Wanted to stay strong for her, but there was another...smaller part of him that knew this pain was far too much, and his body hurt and everything was cold. Everything was getting darker. And maybe she was right, maybe someday Patrick would find someone who loved him, who was worthy of him, who deserved him...except, how would Patrick feel? How would he feel about him dying?He tried...tried to hold on a little longer. Then came the darkness, Alexis' jaw dropped in horror as she saw the light leave David's eyes and she immediately started bawling her eyes out. Ted shook his head and reached over, immediately trying to preform CPR when the paramedics came and took over. Ted turned to Alexis who was still crying and immediately he hugged her. Holding her in his arms, as she wailed.

At the hospital, Alexis sat in the waiting room, while David was in ER, and Ted explained everything to the doctor. She sniffed as she texted everyone what happened, to come to the hospital, that David had been poisoned and he was hurt, and possibly dying, and she was panicking. She sighed, sniffing as she tried to wipe away her tears before hugging her knees close to her chest. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. But all she was thinking of was David. Moments with him, good and bad, she thought back to the last time they'd even seen each other. It was that morning, they'd gotten into one of their infamous arguments that wasn't really an argument, just mild sibling banter. She honestly didn't remember what it was about...she just remembered that at the end when she left...Oh God...she remembers thinking, 'God I wish I didn't have a brother like him'. Immediately she's horrified. Had she caused this?

"Where's my baby?!"

She looked up as her mom rushed in, with her dad not far behind. There was Stevie, and Patrick with his family and...Oh that was the wicked bitch. Immediately Ted is trying to calm everyone down, but there's so much noise and chatter. The doctor comes, and that was fast she thinks...except no it's been two hours or more than that. But she sees Patrick's aunt slink away from the madness, and head towards the room. Oh fuck no.

Mallory enters the room, David is resting there on the bed a breathing tube up his nose, hooked up to wires, and cords on a bed. There's normal color on his face but it's still pale. Gently she strokes his cheek when Alexis goes in.

"Get the fuck away from my brother." Said Alexis glaring at her.

"Oh I was just-"

"Here to finish the job?" Asked Alexis immediately going over, and the woman backs away as Alexis gets between her and David. "I know it was you, David said so. I could tell Patrick, I could tell everyone. But I'm not...because that's not what David would want. He said not to tell anyone, so I'm not. But if you ever and I mean ever come near David again I will kick your ass. I've gone up against worse assholes than you and I'm not my brother, I'm not afraid of putting you in your place."

"In my place? Darling, I was just doing what I know is right? Patrick deserves better. Besides, it's not as if anyone cares if David lives or not." She said prompting Alexis to slap the woman across the face.

"You did it?" Asked Patrick in horror, Alexis and Mallory looked up. "You poisoned my fiance?"

"To protect you." She replied immediately going over to Patrick, who immediately backed away from her.

"Don't. If David dies, I will never forgive you. I want you, out of here now." Is all he says, and she just looks bewildered before immediately leaving. Patrick looked up at Alexis, who looked at him tearfully. "Alexis I'm so sorry."

She shakes her head and immediately hugs him tightly. He sniffs and sighs, as he hugs her grateful she's not mad at him. She smiles softly at him before looking at David worriedly.

"It's all my fault." Said Alexis softly. "This morning, we had an argument and-"

"No,no,no,no Alexis. That's how you both are. You fight all the time but you never mean it." Said Patrick softly as she sniffed and tried not to cry. "Whatever you said, I know you didn't mean it and he knows it too. She hurt him, not you ok?"

She nodded and hugged Patrick once more and he looked at David, He went over, and looked down at his fiance, the man who carried him halfway up a mountain, who literally did something he was afraid of because he wanted to keep their relationship exciting, who awakened something inside of him he swore was missing this whole time. Who he loved more than anything else in this world and who loved him in turn. Who cared about Patrick and his relationship with his family to the point that he, literally endured his aunt's abuse and would have been fine with being just..his business partner with his parents, who had one of the most generous, kind, and loving hearts. Who was just so...good. Who was beautiful inside and out.

"I'm so sorry, I love you." Said Patrick with a sniff. He leaned in and kissed David's lips. It was at that moment, David's eyes fluttered open and that made him chuckle. "Talk about perfect timing. "

"Hi Prince Charming." Said David softly, with a small smile. Patrick laughed and immediately hugged David, who hugged him back as well. "I love you too."

Alexis smiled, and stepped out of the room to give them some privacy. Patrick's cousins left after a few days, and Patrick still had yet to say anything to them about their mother. But well...that was something he, Ted, and Alexis would keep to themselves. If she even tried to do anything else to David...well they had something on her. David had needed to be kept at the hospital, apparently there had been copious amounts of drain cleaner in that tart. He was lucky to be alive they'd said, but thankfully he was getting there. Though David was not touching anything remotely apple flavored for a long time. Currently he was eating the hospital food and...recoiled at the applesauce given with it. When Alexis walked in with food from the cafe.

"Oh my God my savior." He said making her giggle as she handed him the bag.

"God David, don't be so dramatic." She teased making him smile, as he unpacked everything. Still, there was one more loose end to tie up.

"Alexis ...thank you, you and Ted saved my life. I don't think I'd be here right now if it weren't for you." Said David softly.

"Patrick was the one who gave you true love's kiss." She replied making him chuckle.

"But you got help, and you were there to protect me from...her. You were there when I needed you. Thank you." Said David and she smiled before hugging her brother who hugged her back tightly. She cleared her throat and shrugged a small smile on her lips. "Besides, you really think I'd leave you alone with mom and dad? As if I'd ever subject you to that punishment."

"Oh my God please don't." She replied with a light giggle. They looked up, when Patrick appeared and she smiled before leaving.

"Hello my prince." Said David, as Patrick went over and kissed him.

"Hey Snow White." Teased Patrick, making David laugh. Still, Patrick held his hand and he saw the golden rings...and thought back to what his aunt did. "David I'm sorry. I..."

"Patrick, you didn't know what she was going to do. You couldn't have known." He replied softly as he held Patrick's hand in his and lightly rubbed his knuckles with his thumb. "Y'know, if anything you're part of why I'm here. At first I was thinking, I should just go...but then I thought about you and I didn't want to give up. Plus, you woke me up. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I'll always be there to save you." Said Patrick, gently placing a hand on David's cheek. He smiled and leaned in to Patrick's warm touch eyes sparkling with warmth and love as he looked at his fiance. "I'm sorry she made you feel that way, and I promise I will never let her or anyone else hurt you again."

"I honestly don't want to even think about her to be honest. She can think and do whatever she wants...I just will never accept food from her ever again." Said David trying to make light of the situation. "But seriously, I...I don't want you to pick between your family and me. I care about you too much to do that to you. She's your family, and I know how much family means to you. So, I will forgive her, and invite her to the wedding, and honestly won't bring up the fact she tried to kill me. If it means you don't have to pick, I will endure everything she throws at me for the rest of our lives."

"David, you don't have to put up with that, for my sake. "Said Patrick softly. "Honestly, I don't care about anything she has to say, all of which is wrong by the way. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, as long as I'm with you. "Said David, Patrick smiled and kissed him, to which David melted into the kiss smiling up at him. "Y'know you make a very dashing prince charming."

Patrick chuckled, and hugged David closely before kissing him once more.


End file.
